Written in the Stars
by TimeLord98
Summary: The Doctor regenerates on an unfamiliar planet. The first face he sees is a young librarian/genius mechanic who glows and insists on calling him Parvis. How can he resist such an interesting companion? (a Yogscast Doctor Who AU. So much Parvill it's ridiculous.)
1. Adventure 1: Meet Will (Part 1)

Will was on his way home from the library when it happened. There he was, minding his own business when out of nowhere a big blue box tumbled out of the sky and landed in an alleyway. "Landed," however, was a more controlled way of putting it. A better term, Will realized soon enough, was "crash landed".

Carefully Will peeked around the corner, looking in the alleyway to see if someone or, more realistically,_ something_ was going to pop out. When he felt confident that nothing was going to surprise him, Will stepped tentatively towards the machine.

It had landed awkwardly on its side, leaning against another one of the buildings for support. Luckily, it was late at night, and no one other than he was around to see or hear the crash. After all, alien technology like this was bound to be reported if someone else found out, but Will was too intrigued by it to let someone just whisk it away.

Having worked with technology for the better part of his life, Will understood the possibilities of the powers this one machine might hold. Carefully, Will reached out to touch the doors, but before his hand could make contact, the doors swung open and steam rushed out.

"What the-!?" Will exclaimed in surprise, coughing and fanning away the smoke. A man tumbled out of the…box and gripped Will's shoulders.

"Did you see that?!" he exclaimed, bringing his face uncomfortably close to Will's.

"Uh…sorry?" Will tried, turning his head to see the inside of the craft. Unfortunately, the doors closed before he had a chance to even sneak a peek.

The strange man before Will prattled off, "Wow that was so cool! I think there were a couple loop de loops in that landing!" He released Will and placed a hand on his own throat. "Oh wow my voice is much higher pitched this time round. Let me see…" He began humming a song Will didn't recognize before he turned to Will sharply. Will felt a nervous spike course through his veins, but the man just stared at him before commenting, "Did you know that your eyes are glowing?"

"I—"

And just as fast as he started off, the strange man before Will fainted at his feet.

It took Will a moment to process all that just happened. He stood there for a moment, staring at the blue box that stood haphazardly before him before allowing his eyes to wander down to the weird man that had fallen at his feet.

"I can't just leave him here," Will reasoned with himself after a brief moment. Will knelt down and searched the man's coat pockets for his keys before walking up to the machine and locking the doors. The machine, hopefully, could wait for some time before it would need repairs. The man, however, looked like he needed immediate attention.

Lucky for Will, his apartment wasn't located too far from the crash site. Unluckily, however, the man was more than a few inches taller than he was, making carrying him anything other than bridal style near impossible.

Will sighed. It wasn't the first time he had to bring a friend home like this anyway.


	2. Adventure 1: Meet Will (Part 2)

The Doctor really didn't want to remember what had happened. One minute he was…someone and then the next he was…someone else entirely. He remembered locking onto a planet and the TARDIS whining in protest as she attempted to land them safely, but after that…nothing really.

For some reason though, the color green was fixated onto his mind. Green…stars, were they? Regardless, something went wrong and now he was on a planet he'd never visited before.

Ideally, Earth would have been the perfect landing spot for him, but being so far away this time around gave him no choice in the matter, and this planet, being the absolute closest at the time, was going to have to do.

When the Doctor finally came to, he felt the unfamiliar feel of…cushions? And was that a…blanket over him?

"What?" he mumbled to himself, realizing his voice wasn't one he remembered. Throwing the blanket off, he stood up in the unfamiliar apartment and searched for a mirror, stopping only when he heard a key turning in the door.

Slowly, he reached a hand into his jacket, his fingers curling around his sonic screwdriver. Whoever had brought him here certainly didn't know who they were dealing with.

When the door opened, a blond man walked in carrying groceries. He only spared the Doctor a glance before he locked the door behind him and headed to the kitchen.

"You're up then?" the strange man asked, busying himself with making tea. The Doctor continued on his search for a mirror, carrying on the conversation as well.

"You're quite brave for picking up a stranger like that," he commented, going through the strange man's things.

"Stop that," the man scolded. "That's rude."

"You know what else is rude," the Doctor suddenly realized as he turned to the man glaring at him. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves yet!" With a few nimble steps (awkward ones, however, considering he wasn't used to the new height as of yet), he stood before the man who had taken him in and held out his hand. "The Doctor," he introduced. "And you are?"

The man stared at the Doctor's hand for a moment before taking it in his own. "Will Strife." Then, with a small scowl and his cheeks turning a kind of…green? he said, "I've never liked the vernacular term for 'Doctor'. It's too harsh. I much prefer the traditional word."

"What's that?"

"Parvis."

The Doctor looked at this so-called Will Strife with a small raise of his brow. Though he was a good few inches shorter than he was, Will held an air of authority the Doctor really wanted to mess with.

"Parvis," he said, grinning when he heard the way it rolled off his new tongue. "I like that."

"All right then." Will rolled his eyes and returned to making tea. Parvis (he might as well start referring to himself as such if he was going to keep the name) moved closer to the mirror so he could get a proper look at himself. Very dark, messy hair, dark hazel eyes…ooh, and stubble as well. His new face didn't go well with his old suit at all, but nevertheless…

"Wow! I'm hot this time around!" he said, grinning at his new reflection and posing in various ways.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" exclaimed Will, nearly dropping the tray of tea as he did. Parvis craned his neck to see Will. His gracious host was looking at him like he was totally bonkers.

"Oh, right. You don't know. See, I got a new face recently. It's a thing that happens every so often. Don't worry about it."

"Ha, you sound like one of those Time Lords," Will said, snickering quietly as he set the tea tray down.

Parvis' expression darkened, and his grin fell almost instantaneously. He whirled around, whipping out his sonic screwdriver in the process, and advanced towards Will.

"Who are you? How do you know about my people?" he interrogated, backing Will against the wall. Parvis scanned Strife with his sonic screwdriver, searching for any possible indication that he was someone far more dangerous than his rather dweebish and cuddly appearance suggested. Nothing. "Where did you hear about the Time Lords?"

"I-In the library!"

"In a book?"

"A scroll."

Parvis stepped back, realising how badly he had scared Will. Though with Will looking as nervous as he was, Parvis realized why he had woken up seeing green stars. Will had turned green and his freckles lit up almost magically. Parvis, somehow, had the self control to actually keep himself from touching them for now. Still, he needed to know how Will had obtained information about his race. He needed to see the scroll for himself.

"Show me."

"Y-Yeah sure whatever you want. Just…just don't hurt me."

Parvis gave a small sigh. He hadn't really meant to scare this poor kid.

"You're glowing," he pointed out curiously, wanting to pull away from the situation he had found himself in.

"W-what? Of course I'm glowing! I'm terrified! That's just what happens when my emotions are intense! Common Rehekxs Wilds knowledge, Parvis."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up a second. You mean to tell me that we're on Rehekxs Wilds?_ The_ Rehekxs Wilds?" Parvis exclaimed, grabbing Will's shoulders and pulling his face uncomfortably close again, making Will's face turn another shade green.

"_Yes_, Rehekxs Wilds. Where did you think you crash landed?" Will answered, glaring at Parvis. _"Earth?"_

"Actually, you'd be surprised how often I crash there."

Will looked like he was about to strangle the life out of Parvis, who couldn't help but grin slightly. Perhaps it was about time he tried another kind of companion.

"So the scrolls?" Parvis prompted, keeping his lighthearted tone.

"Right. Follow me."


End file.
